


Don't Touch Me

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, but uh...they get together, or they are together...., sort of ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: Based off a tumblr prompt.Lance breaks down and as always, Keith is there to pick up the pieces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt/Comfort #19 Klance: “Don’t touch me!”
> 
> Uhhh.... I love me some klangst. I know it's kind of short, but there are more to come.
> 
> Translations at the end.
> 
> Cross posted from tumblr (check me out @it-has-the-gay-fanfiction)

“Don’t touch me! Just..stop, okay?” Lance pushed Keith’s hands away from him and turned away. “Lance, just tell me what’s wrong. Don’t push me away, please.” Keith’s voice broke causing Lance to turn back and face him. “What’s wrong?” He laughed bitterly, getting up in Keith’s face, “We’re stuck in space, Keith. My family probably thinks I’m dead. Everyday we spend out here, fighting, our chances of dying grows greater.” Lance’s lip trembled and he backed away from Keith as he tried to choke back the sob building in his chest. “I just… I don’t know what to… I’m scared, Keith.” He whispered brokenly. Keith’s face fell and he hesitantly reached out a hand to comfort the crying paladin. “I’m here, don’t cry, Lance. Come here, baby.“ Lance looked up at his boyfriend, partner, best friend. Tears ran down his face and he threw himself into Keith’s arms. The other teen let out a gasp of air as the full weight of his lanky boyfriend fell on him. “Hey, hey, I’ve got you don’t worry.” Keith wrapped his arms around Lance as they sunk to the floor in a confused heap. 

It was then that Keith heard the words falling from Lance’s lips. He didn’t understand anything Lance was saying,  _ is that Spanish? _ He leaned closer to catch the words coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. “Lo siento. Nunca quise esto, nunca quise que me vieras así. Lo siento, Keith. Lo siento, lo siento.”* “Lance, honey, calm down.” Keith brushed Lance’s hair out of his face. Lance didn’t seem to hear him, he just kept repeating the same mantra over and over again. “Lance! Come back to me, just breathe, please. Breathe for me, please, just breathe.” Keith ran his hands over Lance’s face, wiping away the tears, and trying to calm his frantic boyfriend. Lance took in a shuddering breath, and then another, before looking up into Keith’s eyes. Keith smiled, “There you are, welcome back, cargo pilot.” “No soy piloto de carga.”* Lance mumbled back. “Lance, you know I don’t speak Spanish.” Keith sighed, but smiled fondly at the disoriented Cuban in his lap. “Sorry.” Lance sniffled as he rubbed at his eyes. “I’m okay now, Keith.” Keith gave him a skeptical look. Lance shook his head, “I know you want to help, to take away all this fear and frustration and sadness, but you can’t. I’m better when you’re around, but this is who I am. You can’t protect me from everything, cariño.” “Well I can damn well try.” Keith growled out, holding Lance close. Lance let out a laugh, though it sounded more like a sob, “What did I do to deserve you?” “You showed up in my life. Without you, I’m nothing.” Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead, eyelids, nose, and cheeks, before he finally made it to Lance’s lips.

The kiss was short, it wasn’t like in the movies where the kiss magically cured everything that ailed the protagonist. No, this kiss was nothing like that. How can a simple kiss cure all that ails a person? This was a kiss that wasn’t a kiss, a kiss that was a promise, a message, so full of love and sadness that it was hard to tell which it was. Keith didn’t know what tomorrow would be like, or the next day, or the day after that, but right now, in this moment, Keith would be there for Lance. He would be there to protect him, to love him, to keep Lance happy and healthy to the best of his abilities. Keith wasn’t one for romantics, but for Lance? For Lance, Keith would do anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Translations:  
> 1: I'm sorry. I never wanted this, never wanted you to see me like this. Sorry, Keith. I’m sorry, so sorry  
> 2: I’m not a cargo pilot  
> 3: darling


End file.
